La tonta durmiente
by SilentDrago
Summary: Tras no ser invitada a la fiesta en honor a la princesa Honoka, una rencorosa hada la maldice para que muera. Sin embargo, dicha maldición es alterada para que duerma hasta que un beso la despierte. Fic basado en un popular cuento infantil.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. En esta ocasión traigo otro de los cuentos del baúl del tío SilentDrago. Ya por el título saben a qué historia hace referencia, así que no tengo que deshacerme en explicaciones.**

 **Por si no lo leyeron en la descripción, esto es un TsubaHono. Ojalá lo disfruten. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **La tonta durmiente**

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino distante, los reyes celebraron una fiesta por el nacimiento de su primogénita, la princesa Honoka. La pequeña, de ojos azules y cabello jengibre, era muy esperada por el matrimonio, y esa fue justamente la razón de que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo por todo lo alto; no solo se invitó a la gente más importante del país y de los países vecinos, también a unas cuantas criaturas mágicas que residían en el área. Entre dichas criaturas, estaban tres hadas muy poderosas, elegidas especialmente para dotar a Honoka de virtudes.

Las tres fueron por turnos para darle a la pequeña princesa sus bendiciones. La primera de ellas tenía cabello gris y ojos ambarinos que denotaban suavidad.

\- En verdad eres adorable, je, je –le dijo sonriendo– Ahora veamos, ¿qué puedo darte?

Tras pensarlo un poco, finalmente eligió su regalo para la bebé.

\- Tendrás una personalidad energética y alegre. Motivarás a la gente a tu alrededor y serás una chica muy, muy, muy leal con tus cercanos. Ese es el don que te doy.

Un movimiento de varita sobre Honoka bastó para otorgarle dicho don.

La siguiente en acercarse fue un hada pequeña de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, veamos que puedo darte.

A diferencia de la primera, aquella hada se demoró más en elegir su regalo. Incluso llegó a frotarse las sienes por la desesperación. Al final, logró dar con la respuesta que buscaba tras casi echar humo de tanto pensar.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe? Un hada como yo solo puede darte una cosa: belleza. Claro, no serás tan bonita como yo, pero de todas formas llamarás la atención.

Movió su varita sobre Honoka y le concedió aquel don.

Solo faltaba un hada, una de cabello morado y ojos turquesas. Calmadamente se acercó a la pequeña y dijo:

\- Mis compañeras te han dado regalos maravillosos. Ahora viene el mío. Te daré algo que ellas aún no han considerado. Es…

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ!

Todos los presentes se voltearon para ver quién había gritado. Grande fue la sorpresa de los reyes al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

\- ¡¿Erena?!

\- ¡Sí, soy yo, Erena, el hada más poderosa del reino! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacer una fiesta sin invitarme?!

\- Pero, tu genio… Quiero decir…, con tu carácter podrías haber arruinado todo el evento.

\- ¡SILENCIO! ¡¿Están diciendo que no me invitaron por un motivo tan tonto?! ¡Pues bien, ya verán cómo arruino todo de igual manera!

Erena se dirigió con paso firme a la cuna de Honoka, y aunque los guardias intentaron interceptarla, ella se deshizo fácilmente de ellos con sus poderes; no era mera presunción: en realidad era el hada más fuerte del reino.

Una vez que estuvo junto a la bebé, Erena sacó su varita y dijo:

\- Por ahora estarás segura…, pero cuando cumplas 16, escucharás una canción maldita, y entonces… morirás.

Las expresiones de espanto aparecieron de inmediato en los rostros de los presentes.

\- Disfruta el tiempo que te queda, pequeña mocosa –dijo mientras pasaba su varita sobre ella maldiciéndola.

Mientras los invitados seguían presos del espanto, Erena desapareció en una cortina de humo.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Mi hija no puede morir! ¡Ustedes también son hadas! ¡Tienen que hacer algo! –suplicaba la reina.

\- Lo sentimos, Majestad, pero la magia de Erena es mucho más poderosa que la nuestra. No podemos deshacer su maldición –dijo el hada peligris con cara triste.

\- Es cierto, no podemos deshacerla…, pero sí cambiarla. Y eso es lo que haré con mi don –mencionó la pelimorada.

\- ¿Estás segura de que podrás? –preguntó la más baja.

\- Nada pierdo con probar.

Levantando su varita mágica, el hada de cabellos morados procedió a realizar su hechizo.

\- Princesa Honoka, sí escucharás la canción maldita a los 16 años, pero no morirás. En lugar de eso, caerás en un profundo sueño hasta que te despierte el beso de tu persona destinada.

Los reyes se aferraban a la esperanza de que aquel conjuro tuviera éxito. Por su parte, el hada pensaba lo siguiente:

 _\- Originalmente, pensaba otorgarle una inteligencia digna de un genio. Bueno, las cosas no se dieron como quería. Solo espero que no repercuta a futuro._

* * *

\- ¡Yukiho, dame ese pan!

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes, _onee-chan_! ¡Ya comiste muchos!

Dieciséis años habían pasado. Además de Honoka, los reyes tuvieron otra hija en ese tiempo, la princesa Yukiho; pero si bien estaban contentos con su descendencia, la amenaza latente de la maldición de Erena sobre la hija mayor aún atormentaba a la pareja. Para evitar cualquier desgracia, el rey había prohibido la música en todo el reino y mandado destruir todos los instrumentos musicales, lo cual no fue una medida muy popular, pero parecía necesaria dada la situación.

Volviendo a la escena anterior, Honoka seguía intentando convencer a su hermana de que le devolviera su pan.

\- ¡Buu, eres muy mala conmigo!

\- Nadie quiere a una princesa gorda, entiéndelo.

La pelijengibre se fue del comedor haciendo un puchero. En su camino, se tropezó y chocó con unas armaduras de decoración, causando un efecto dominó: al suelo se fueron las armaduras, unos jarrones y unos cuantos adornos más, además de la chica responsable del desastre.

\- ¡QUÉ FUE ESE RUIDO! –exclamó el rey a lo lejos.

No queriendo escuchar un regaño, Honoka salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Si había algo en lo que la chica era especialista era en causar problemas, no intencionalmente, eso sí: rompía objetos valiosos, se caía y manchaba los vestidos que usaba, y asustaba a los sirvientes en un intento por hacerlos reír. De todas maneras, y a pesar de que muchas veces les sacaba canas verdes a sus cercanos, Honoka era una chica muy querida por todos.

Regresando con la huida de la princesa, sus pies la llevaron a un salón que raramente era usado. En ese lugar se encontraba una mujer anciana que limpiaba el lugar mientras silbaba una melodía olvidada.

\- Buenos días, alteza.

\- Buenos días, señora… Qué raro, no recuerdo haberla visto antes.

\- No me extrañaría que olvidara mi rostro; usted es bastante despistada, alteza.

Honoka sacó un poco la lengua, cerró un ojo y se rascó la nuca.

\- No voy a negarlo, je, je.

La anciana sonrió.

\- Por cierto, señora, ¿qué era lo que hacía antes de que llegara?

\- Limpiaba.

\- No, lo otro.

\- ¿Se refiere a mi silbido?

\- ¿Silbido? ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿En serio no lo sabe?

\- No, pero hacía unos ruidos curiosos.

\- Eso se llama música.

\- ¿Música?

\- Sí. ¿Quiere escuchar más?

\- Sí, sí quiero. Parece divertida –dijo Honoka con un tono alegre.

La anciana se acercó a un extraño mueble que estaba en un rincón.

\- Este de aquí es un gramófono. Sirve para escuchar la música grabada en un disco. ¿Por qué no se acerca un poco para que la oiga mejor?

La alegre pelijengibre se acercó al aparato mientras la anciana colocaba la aguja sobre el vinilo. La melodía comenzó a sonar de inmediato, lenta, relajante. Casi instantáneamente, Honoka empezó a frotarse los ojos; no entendía por qué, pero aquella música le estaba dando sueño.

\- Siente los párpados pesados, ¿cierto?

\- … Sí…

\- ¿Por qué no procura relajarse un poco más, alteza?

Honoka cayó al suelo profundamente dormida. Se le notaba tan calmada que hasta babeaba de gusto.

\- Tal vez hayan alterado mi maldición, pero eso no significa que al final no gane yo.

La anciana cambió su aspecto en una cortina de humo, revelándose como Erena, el hada que maldijo a la ojiazul.

\- Ahora, ¿qué tal si hago las cosas más interesantes?

Con unos golpes de varita, Erena intensificó el poder de su gramófono; a los pocos segundos, todos en el castillo sufrieron el mismo destino que Honoka.

\- Eso será suficiente. Ahora a preparar todo para evitar cualquier posible rescate. La idea es que duermas para siempre, chiquilla odiosa –le dijo a la dormida princesa.

La pelijengibre fue trasladada a la torre más alta del castillo como medida de protección. A eso se le agregó un grueso cerco de espinosas zarzas que envolvió el edificio, aislándolo del mundo exterior.

* * *

La noticia del castillo rodeado de espinas no tardó en propagarse por los reinos vecinos. A mucha gente se le vino a la cabeza la maldición del hada malhumorada dieciséis años antes, todos asistentes a la fiesta en honor a Honoka.

Al saberse que la única forma de despertarla era un beso de su persona destinada, muchos príncipes se aventuraron e intentaron ingresar al palacio por la fuerza, pero su propia cobardía y/o los obstáculos plantados por Erena los hacían desistir. A pesar de eso, una chica decidió arriesgarse y rescatar a Honoka, sin importarle que ambas fueran mujeres.

Su nombre era Tsubasa, y era la princesa de una nación cercana. Ella no lo recordaba con claridad, pero con un año de edad, estuvo en la fiesta de la pelijengibre, e incluso se había acercado a su cuna y terminó con un dedo ensalivado por meterlo accidentalmente en la boca de la pequeña. Había oído a sus cercanos hablar mucho de ella, y le pareció que si bien la muchacha era torpe y algo despreocupada, podía ser una buena candidata a esposa. Dejando de lado todo, se colocó su armadura, preparó su caballo y se dirigió al castillo donde Honoka dormía.

A diferencia de todos los anteriores aspirantes, Tsubasa no se amilanó ante los escollos que se encontró en el camino. Gracias a su poderosa espada, logró cortar las espinas que rodeaban al castillo y colarse por una abertura. No fue lo único que tuvo que enfrentar: monstruosos seres vegetales intentaron detenerla, pero no fueron rivales para su tizona.

Con cada paso que daba, más crecía su determinación. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que ella era la persona destinada de la princesa.

 _\- Algo me dice que siga, que suba hasta la torre más alta y salve a la princesa Honoka sin importar el costo… Pienso seguir esa corazonada._

La princesa Tsubasa logró llegar junto a la escalera de la torre con mucho esfuerzo. En ese lugar se encontró con Erena, quien la estaba esperando.

\- Vaya, vaya, aquí tenemos a una valiente… o, mejor dicho, a una estúpida que ha osado infiltrarse en este castillo. Si no quieres salir lastimada, ríndete ahora.

\- No pienso retroceder después de haber llegado tan lejos. ¡Prepárate!

Ambas alzaron sus armas: la varita, una; la espada, la otra. Segundos después, empezó el combate.

Con el pasar de los minutos, se vio la habilidad de ambas en el calor de la batalla. Ninguna pensaba retroceder ni un centímetro. Erena lanzaba hechizos que impactaban en el escudo de Tsubasa, mientras que esta intentaba cortarla con la hoja de su espada, sin éxito.

Tras quince minutos de pelea feroz, no había una clara dominadora.

\- Me sorprende que una simple humana tenga tanto aguante.

\- No me subestimes. Tal vez tengas poderes mágicos y todo eso, pero yo tengo más energía que tú... y una motivación más válida que la tuya.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estás insinuando que mis motivaciones no son válidas?!

\- Me dijeron que te enojaste con los reyes de esta nación porque no te invitaron a la fiesta de su hija. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

\- ¡Dijeron que mi personalidad era un problema!

\- Y al parecer lo es –señaló Tsubasa–. ¿Era necesario desquitarse con una bebé sin culpa de nada?

El labio inferior del hada temblaba por la molestia.

\- Mira, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato y me dejas ir a despertarla? –preguntó la ojiverde.

\- ¿Un trato?

\- Sí. Si yo soy la persona destinada de la princesa Honoka, prometo invitarte a la boda, con todos los privilegios de una invitada de honor.

La colérica hada pareció pensarlo un poco.

\- ¿Lo juras?

\- Palabra de princesa. Si incumplo, me abstengo a las consecuencias.

Las dos sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos.

\- Bueno, supongo que estas cosas ya no son necesarias –comentó Erena mientras movía su varita y hacía desaparecer las espinas–. Rápido, ve a despertar a la tontuela. Ah, y espero que no tardes mucho con lo de la boda.

\- Descuida, cuando llegue el momento, te lo haré saber.

Tras eso, Erena desapareció en una nube de humo.

\- El principal obstáculo fue superado con éxito. Ahora a buscar a la princesa Honoka –se dijo Tsubasa en voz alta antes de echarse a correr por la escalera de caracol frente a ella.

Cuando la castaña llegó al final, estaba exhausta. Los escalones eran demasiados, y su combate con Erena también había hecho sus efectos. Tras recuperar algo de aire, abrió la puerta que estaba frente a ella y se encontró con una atractiva chica que dormía sobre un lecho dorado.

 _\- Valió la pena el esfuerzo. Es preciosa._

Tsubasa se acercó con cuidado a la pelijengibre. Pudo notar que una parte de la almohada estaba húmeda; al parecer, Honoka la había babeado en sus sueños, y su cara de felicidad también le daba cierto aire bobalicón.

\- Llegó la hora de la verdad. Ahora sabré si soy su persona destinada.

Procurando no ser muy brusca, la castaña unió sus labios con los de la ojiazul durmiente. Al separarse, esta última se movió un poco, pero solo para ladearse.

 _\- Parece que no soy yo_ –pensó Tsubasa con tristeza.

No se esperaba, eso sí, lo que vino a continuación, algo que borraría su desazón de un plumazo y que vino directamente de la boca de Honoka:

\- Cinco minutitos más…

El beso sí la había despertado. El hechizo estaba roto.

* * *

Tiempo después, las princesas Honoka y Tsubasa dieron el sí frente a lo más selecto de ambos reinos. Las tres hadas que bendijeron a la pelijengibre cuando era bebé también estaban presentes.

\- Quién diría que tu hechizo daría resultado –dijo el hada pelinegra.

\- Tenía la esperanza de que funcionara… y mira nada más cómo salieron las cosas –respondió la pelimorada.

\- ¡Honoka-chan se ve tan linda con ese vestido! –comentó la peligris con tono soñador–. Y pensar que la conocimos siendo una recién nacida.

\- No puedo creer que _onee-chan_ se case. Tsubasa-san debe tener una paciencia enorme –mencionó Yukiho para sí misma.

En medio de los festejos, hizo ingreso alguien con una cara de malhumor muy evidente: se trataba de Erena. Los recuerdos infelices regresaron a las cabezas de muchos con su presencia; se veía venir el desastre otra vez.

Con el ceño fruncido, el hada miró a la pareja recién casada.

\- Tsu-chan, tengo miedo –dijo Honoka mientras se escondía tras su esposa.

\- Tranquila, no pasará nada.

Mientras la mayoría de los presentes se ponía a la defensiva, Erena solo atinó a decir:

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Se me presentaron demasiadas cosas y por eso me demoré!

\- ¿Eh? –Fue el sonido generalizado.

\- ¿Ves, amor? Te dije que no pasaría nada.

Después de resoplar, estas fueron las palabras de Erena:

\- Chicas, felicidades por su boda, y perdón por llegar tan tarde.

El resto de la ceremonia transcurrió sin novedad. Una orquesta tocó en honor de la pareja: la prohibición de la música había sido anulada tras el fin de la maldición.

* * *

\- Honoka, espero que estés lista para la mejor noche de tu vida.

Tsubasa cargaba a la pelijengibre a la habitación para su primera noche como esposas. En los azules ojos de se veía alegría.

\- ¿Tsu-chan?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias por salvarme. Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, mi princesa torpe.

\- Je, je.

Nada más dejar a Honoka en la cama, Tsubasa dijo:

\- Aguarda aquí mientras voy a ponerme más cómoda.

Tras un corto beso en los labios, la castaña se retiró.

 _\- Esta cama es tan suave, tan esponjosa…_ –pensó la pelijengibre mientras esperaba.

* * *

\- Amor, ya estoy de vuelta. Ojalá estés lista para… ¡HONOKA!

Honoka se había quedado dormida sobre el suave colchón. Se veía tan feliz que Tsubasa no quiso despertarla.

\- Bueno, lo dejaremos para otro día–dijo algo decepcionada mientras se acostaba a su lado.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega esta historia. Recuerden dejar sus reviews para decirme qué les pareció.**

 **Realmente tuve muchas dudas para elegir el objeto que reemplazaría a la rueca de la historia original, pero mis seguidores en Wattpad me echaron una mano. Al final, combiné dos de sus sugerencias y salió lo del gramófono, que aunque es un anacronismo, era necesario en este caso (un tocadiscos habría sido aún más anacrónico). Espero que los haya convencido.**

 **Por último, espero que mis lectores mexicanos hayan tenido un buen día 15. A mis compatriotas, que tengan un feliz 18.**

 **No se olviden de seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
